Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computing service management. More particularly, embodiments relate to the attachment and/or binding of cloud services to big data services.
Cloud services may provide computational and storage assistance in a wide variety of settings such as, for example, document management, customer support, social media, information technology (IT) and other applications. A typical cloud service may operate on a cloud computing infrastructure that is dedicated to and integrated with the cloud service. In some situations, however, the cloud service may use a separate big data service to support operations involving the storage of large amounts of loosely structured data (e.g., petabytes or exabytes of data containing billions to trillions of records). Due to the amount of data involved, information transfers between the cloud service and the big data service may be susceptible to latencies and bandwidth limitations.